


One Another

by slothinsocks



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothinsocks/pseuds/slothinsocks
Summary: Nikolai entertains the group with a song. Katherine and Tank go on a supply run, and Tank takes his chances.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	One Another

It was unusual for the theater to remain so eerily silent. Perhaps the scuttling of a rat could be heard, but the screams of the dead were hushed. It’d been that way for several hours, allowing the group much-needed time to relax and recuperate. There was hardly a moment to breathe, let alone hours to rebuild defenses and acquire a new weapon or two.

Kino der Toten was still, lifeless. Outside of the ragged theater, was a small surrounding town which offered scarce supplies whenever they decided to go on runs. Windows were carefully boarded up with wooden planks, some holes in the wall shoddily covered with heavy tarps or plates of metal.

It had been weeks since the group arrived from Shangri-La, and it had been a lengthy process. Richtofen had constantly been babbling about the M.P.D and his master plan to defeat both Samantha and Doctor Maxis, but the others rarely paid him any mind. He was insane, and they attempted to leave him to his own devices.

They were all hungry, and so a few noble souls took it upon themselves to scavenge the surrounding town for food and potential supplies.

Katherine, or Kitty, was an investigative journalist from Great Britain, trapped within the mess that was Edward Richtofen’s mad scientist experiment gone horribly wrong. She was investigating activity of supposed ‘shambling creatures’ in the area, along with rumors of Group 935’s presence at the Kino location. She was nearly about to be slaughtered until Nikolai and Tank had saved her.

Tank had bonded with Kitty a little quicker than he’d like to admit. It wasn’t everyday that the American found a smoking-hot British chick about to be dinner for freakbags, especially one who was as tender and compassionate as she was. You’d think she’d have died already, but he protected her. She was the one decent thing about this shithole. 

“Find anything?” Tank asked, the marine holding tightly to his M16. He watched as she stopped in front of a storefront window, her reflection visible in the cracked glass panes. He wandered forward, coming to stand beside her. “Thinkin’ about a little bling?” He teased.

Kitty ogled the various bits of jewelry glinting within their red velvet casings, almost tempted to reach through the broken glass and take something. Yet, morality had stopped her, regardless if there were consequences. 

“I shouldn’t.” She sighed, hazel eyes transfixed upon a simple golden necklace, the chain a bit thicker, however, a large, rose-shaped diamond charm hung from the end of it. A beautiful necklace, something she would’ve bought herself if the world was different. If she wasn’t here.

“Nobody’s stoppin’ you from takin’ it.” Tank mused, finding her strange sense of virtue both fascinating and infuriating. He’d never met a woman like her — someone so unwilling to steal during the end of the world. 

Or maybe it was just him — maybe he was the real asshole here for knowing he’d steal it without thinking.

“I suppose it reminded me of my sister, is all. It isn’t a necessity, anyways.” Kitty murmured, smoothing a hand across her thick coat. The Englishwoman looked out of-place as far as attire went. A fur coat, long-sleeved plaid dress, and leather boots. It’s what she’d dropped into Kino with.

There was a long silence between them, and it prompted his next question. “You miss her?” Tank asked, though almost slapped himself afterwards. ‘Of course she misses her sister.’ Maybe he was a bit on the Captain Obvious side, though judging by Kitty’s expression, she was taking it seriously.

“Very terribly,” She hesitated. “She was excited for me to have an interesting story to pursue. I remember telling her about Germany.” The woman’s head hung slightly, brunette eyebrows furrowing together. Kitty turned upon her heel, glancing at Tank with melancholy eyes. “Do you think that we’ll live through this?” Her voice had lowered.

Tank didn’t know how to respond to her question. Even he found himself doubting the mission at times, doubting if they were really going to survive this whole ordeal. You could never be too certain with Richtofen, anyway. The Kraut was nuts. Hesitant, he chose his words carefully. “I think so,” He sighed. “Sometimes, I don’t know. It’s all a fuckin’ mess.” 

Kitty nodded, not saying anything for a moment or two. She let his words sink in, but Tank was right. It all was a giant mess, wasn’t it? “At least we have one another.” That was a positive, knowing that Tank would have her back if things went sideways, and she would have his. Gently, she’d hold the crook of his arm, not intending to linger as long as she did.

“Yeah, least we do.” Tank realized how close they’d gotten, and his immediate train of thought jumped to kissing her. Maybe too forward, but the moment was … Tender, to say the least. “I’m glad I’ve got you.” His husky, rugged voice had softened a bit, and he had to bite back a smirk when he saw her blush. 

“Me too, Tank.” Kitty paused, seeing the way he looked at her. She might’ve chickened out a little bit in the heat of the moment. “We still need to find food,” She murmured, tightening her thin coat around her shoulders. Her eyelashes fluttered, her hand lifting to rub at her pink cheeks. That was something on the list — a bigger coat and a pair of trousers. Kitty’s plaid dress was beginning to fray and rip at the edges, spattered in bloodstains, too. Pants would protect her a little more, anyways. 

“Right.” Tank watched her go. He had a shot, but he didn’t take it. He was trying to wait for a better moment, but was there going to be one? Without her knowledge, he reached inside of the broken glass, snatching up that necklace and stowing it away into his jacket. He didn’t feel much of anything, aside from making Kitty happy. He’d save it.

Ever since he’d rescued her, she wouldn’t leave his mind. Tank dreamed about her, worried over her like a concerned mother, and couldn’t stop wanting to be around her. Whenever the freakbags showed up, he knew to keep close to her side. It gave him some peace of mind.

Now, he was beginning to wonder how she felt. It wasn’t just a ‘she’s the only girl around’ type thing, either. Well … Maybe it was just a bit, though Kitty was extremely special in his eyes. She was charming and pleasant, even if she wasn’t fully aware of herself. Tank found himself enamored and smitten with this little British journalist that he’d only known for almost three weeks.

“Tank!” His wandering mind snapped to the task at-hand almost immediately, and the marine came running from where he’d heard her voice. Tank had almost thought she was in trouble, though when he saw her rummaging in a small pantry, he relaxed.

“Anything good?” The marine leaned over her shoulder, height at the advantage. She’d just hit the jackpot as far as food went. “Damn, Kitty. Nice find,” He let out a low whistle, watching as she shoveled can after can into the large burlap sack she’d carried 

“Dinner won’t just be beans,” She beamed, her smile infectious. Kitty had a very wide, dazzling smile that could charm the socks off of just about anybody, pearly teeth and dimples. Kitty held up a large bottle of aged rum, too. “I think Nikolai might appreciate that.”

“Or me,” Tank scoffed, snatching the bottle for inspection. Oh yeah. The commie had his vodka, but Dempsey wanted this rum for himself. It’d been a long while since he’d gotten shitfaced, and after their jackpot steal of food, he was feeling lucky.

“Do you mind if we look around a bit more? There are a few items I’d like to try and find.” Kitty asked, looking toward the staircase leading to an upstairs of the building they were currently in.

“I’ll cover you.” Tank didn’t mind staying out with her, anyways. Better outside in the fresh air than in some dank, dusky theater with three other dudes that he barely knew. One of them he absolutely despised, the other two? Better than the German, at least.

The marine followed closely behind her, gun raised at about waist-level. He watched Kitty rummage and peruse through any open cabinet or cupboard, searching carefully for any supplies they needed. She was rather fearless when it came to scavenging, he’d realized. The Ray Gun he’d given her poked out of her coat pocket.

“Finally!” She gasped with amazement, unveiling the stack of blankets she’d found, along with other cloth materials. Towels, sheets, articles of clothing. Kitty pulled out as much as she could, stuffing some into the bag and carrying the rest.

“There’s your blankets.” Tank grinned, knowing that she’d be satisfied with this supply run now that she’d gotten blankets. She was a tiny little woman, somebody who got cold quite often. 

“And new clothes. It would be wonderful to wear something that’s a little more better-fitting and suited for this environment.” Kitty sighed, glancing down at the long dress she wore. “I’m afraid that this dress is at its end. No longer suitable to fight the undead in.” She mused.

“Does look good on you,” Tank shamelessly took the initiative to flirt with her. “Shows off what you’ve got.” He grinned when he noticed the rosy coloration rising to her cheeks, a blush, without a doubt.

“Tank,” She mumbled, the woman ducking her head to avoid the marine catching a glance of her face. She’d grown fond of Tank Dempsey, perhaps her only friend in this place, aside from Nikolai (yet he was friendly with almost everyone). He was kind enough to offer her protection, watch out for her as she adjusted to fight the undead hordes. “You’re sweet.”

Grinning wolfishly, Tank found his confidence skyrocketing. With a little liquid luck in his system after awhile, he’d be golden. “I know,” He winked, and she’d started to scuttle away from him. “We should be headin’ back. Those cans are calling to me.” 

Upon mention of the cans, Kitty felt her stomach lurch and growl, hunger gnawing away at her. She’d all but ignored it, though this newfound source of food had her mouth watering just a bit. 

Tank was ravenous, too. He could only imagine what Nikolai and Takeo felt back at the theater, so they gotta move on rather swiftly. Luckily, Kino der Toten wasn’t a far walk from the surrounding town. The soldier followed closely behind Kitty, feeling the soft jingling of the necklace in his front pocket. He grinned to himself. 

It was a crisp evening, colder — they could see their breath emerge in warm wisps, and Kitty pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders. It was nearing the end of October — not winter, but close enough. There were some inklings of snow on the ground, though most of the time, they had a fire going made of trash and spare wooden planks they scavenged.

As the pair entered the shoddy hole in the side of the theater, typically their route to get in and out, Tank rolled the massive chunk of wall back into place, effectively shutting out any freakbags. Dusting off his hands, he trailed after Kitty, seeing the sunset through the gaping cracks in the ceiling. 

“It is Kitty!” Dempsey heard Nikolai yell, slurring his words. As he followed Kitty up the steps into the parlor, he noticed the drunken Russian and somber Japanese, and the Doctor was, of course, nowhere to be found. 

The parlor had been cleaned just a bit, repurposed into temporary living quarters. Shoddy, torn chair cushions had been covered in sheets to form mattresses, and the actual mattress they had found, they decided to give to Kitty. 

Takeo and Nikolai must’ve cleaned up bodies while they were gone, and in the corner of the parlor, trash, wooden splinters and planks had been converted into a smoldering fire, contained by shoddy metalwork. It looked like something only Nikolai could do in all of his intoxicated wisdom.

“You’ll be happy with dinner,” She mused, kneeling onto the ground. Takeo approached, though kept a polite distance, the older warrior watching as Kitty dumped the contents of her knapsack onto the floor. 

Canned beans, spam, green beans, potatoes, mushrooms, peas, peaches, canned ham and tuna, as well as a can or two of tomato broth rolled onto the deteriorating floorboards. To them, it was a banquet. 

“Kitty is hero! Nikolai no longer survive off of shit beans,” The Russian immediately tried grabbing the canned ham, though Dempsey’s hand was also darting for it. The marine conceded, and instead took potatoes and tuna, trying to sneak away the peaches for Kitty. Takeo still looked pleased with beans and tomato broth, putting his can near the open flame.

“I am just as excited as you are,” She giggled, taking the green beans and peas, content with just vegetables. 

The four sat around the open flame, minus Richtofen, who often kept himself locked away in some other part of the theater. The Doctor was rarely around, never showed himself unless it was prudent or absolutely necessary. He valued his personal space and solace more than the rest of them.

Kitty greedily ate her green beans as if life depended on it, her stomach growling again. It was nice to eat something that wasn’t black or white beans, something with a different taste and flavor. The others looked satisfied, especially Nikolai, who was practically inhaling the ham. 

“Oh, is so good,” The Russian belched, groaning afterwards. “In celebration of food, I sing song for you.” Always one for comedic relief, Nikolai slugged down several gulps of vodka along with his ham. 

“Disgusting,” Takeo uttered, quietly consuming his meal without an utterance. “Silence is to be savored, Russian. Let it last.”

“No, no.” Nikolai shook his head. “I sing song! It is good, promise. For Kitty,” He grinned, yellowed teeth glinting in the firefight. He was absolutely wasted, intoxicated beyond belief, but this was how he normally functioned. 

“This ain’t a love song, is it?” Tank let out a snort, watching as Nikolai rose to his feet. The Russian drunkenly stumbled to a small radio he’d found in the dressing room. 

“It is love song,” Nikolai grinned again, motioning for Kitty to stand. “Dance with Nikolai,” The Russian was insistent, yet so jovial, it was difficult for her to actually deny him. 

Tank felt a twinge of jealousy, but this was Nikolai, after all. The shitfaced Russian had no game, he knew this. It was funny to watch Kitty stand, holding his hands and slowly swaying with him. Nikolai didn’t even try putting his hands on her, which made it more endearing.

“Gori, gori, moya zvezda, Zvezda lyubvi, privetnaya! Ty u menya odna zavetnaya, Drugoy ne budet nikogda.” Nikolai’s singing was horrible, but Kitty looked charmed in a platonic sense, finding this gesture as sweet as could be. 

Kitty giggled, gently swaying with Nikolai in the only way she knew how. The Russian looked so starry-eyed, though also heavily intoxicated. She looked back to Tank, who was grinning from ear to ear, playfully wagging his eyebrows, scooping up a mouthful of potatoes. 

“Soydyot li noch na zemlyu yasnaya, Zvyozd mnogo bleshchet v nebesakh, No ty odna, moya prekrasnaya, Gorish v otradnykh mne luchakh.” Nikolai continued to sway, though promptly spun her around in a circle, hearing her jovial laughter. That was something they rarely heard — happiness. 

Tank watched them with a smile, now. What was there to be jealous of, really? Nikolai was some sad, old drunk who just wanted to dance with a beautiful girl. He couldn’t fault him for that. However, he did pick up that radio he’d left on the floor. Dempsey examined it, noticing a cassette tape already inside. 

“Oh, Nikolai! That was so beautiful!” Kitty exclaimed, holding onto his hands. “You are a talented singer.” Even Takeo had cracked a paper-thin smile, yet it disappeared as soon as the Russian wandered near him, reeking of both booze and supposed dishonor.

“Ah, is good night, then. Thank you, Kitty.” Nikolai stumbled for a moment or two, promptly falling back onto the ground with a thud. He belched again, letting out a boisterous laugh afterwards.

Kitty returned to Tank, sitting next to him with a cheeky grin. The marine felt such warmth from her, and it wasn’t just because of the fire. She looked so happy. How did she go about this, day by day? While they were all in this shithole, she was still herself. She didn’t let it change her, affect her behavior or her mind. Kitty was resilient — perhaps not physically strong, but mentally? Like steel.

“I believe it is time we retire.” Takeo stood. “I shall take first watch.” Drawing his sword, the swordsman walked out of the parlor and down into the lobby, talking his post upon the staircase. He wasn’t much of a talker, and Takeo was probably the only one between them capable of staying up, aside from the Doctor.

Nikolai frowned. “Pah! Is not time yet,” He grumbled, clutching his vodka and one of the blankets. The Russian opted to follow Takeo, though he slept near the teleporter link, swaddled in his blanket, a gun in one hand and vodka in the other. He was snoring not long afterwards.

It left Tank and Kitty alone. 

“Think Nikolai has a crush on you,” Tank mused, watching her reaction with amusement. She looked surprised, becoming flustered immediately afterwards. 

“He doesn’t,” Kitty protested, collecting the empty cans, discarding them into a small pile of debris next to the fire. “He’s intoxicated, is all. Besides, dancing with him made him happy. He’s rather sweet. We all need that, a bit of cheer, don’t we?” She smiled, fetching her knapsack.

“I guess,” He rubbed the back of his neck, noticing how she looked in the smoldering glow of the firelight, visage cast into this perfect shade of orange, hazel eyes transfixed upon him. Tank felt the blood rushing somewhere else, and he knew he needed to cut it out. “Damn.” He muttered, looking at the small radio.

“Is everything alright?” Kitty asked, canting her head to one side. Tank stood up, stretching once or twice with a soft groan. The marine was much bigger than her, in every sense of the phrase. Broader, taller, bulky. Trailing a hand over his short hair, he crouched down, hitting play on the radio’s cassette player.

There couldn’t have been a more perfect song to emerge from that radio. It was almost as if fate had some hand in it, as slow jazz emerged from the crackling speakers. The atmospheric music drifted softly through the parlor.

“My turn for a dance,” That husky, rugged voice cut through Kitty’s thoughts like a hot knife. She blushed, feeling a strong arm wrap around her waist, and her hand slipped seamlessly into his calloused one. He tugged her up, letting her stand on top of his own boots. Their height differences cause something of an amusing predicament.

“Oh,” She felt her skin grow warm, though certainly didn’t protest. Kitty relaxed, cheek pressed against his chest as they slowly waltzed around that small parlor. It was a moment of true bliss — she felt no threat, no worry. She liked Tank, even adored him. The American had found his way into her heart. 

Tank held her close, relishing in the moment with a sense of hope. He liked Kitty quite a bit, and it was really beginning to bleed through. The soldier loved the feeling of her pressed against his own frame, able to hold her for the first time. He wanted to give her everything that he possibly could of himself. The world was batshit crazy — the world was shit. She was one of a kind, and he wasn’t about to just let that go and squander it.

He stopped thinking so much with his dick for a moment and started thinking with both head and heart. Tank just wanted to be there with her — it didn’t even need to be a sexual thing. He just wanted to bask in her presence. It was atmospheric, there in the parlor. Warmer now that the fire had been burning for so long, yet the embers had started to appear instead of hot flames.

Even as the song began to die down, Tank swayed with her until the very end note, cracking open one eye. Peering down, he saw Kitty still pressed against him, brunette hair taking on a glow as the firelight began to tucker out. 

However, as Kitty moved away, she caught his steely - blue eyes, unable to pry her gaze away. “We should get some sleep,” She whispered, a rosy pallor rising to her cheeks. It was certainly a blush, and not from the cold. Tank gazed down at her, affectionate and contemplating his next move. There was a time and place for everything. 

Tank usually wasn’t the hesitant sort when it came to kissing a gorgeous girl, but he had a feeling that his moment was just around the corner. It had been twice today that he was close to kissing her. Third time’s a charm, he knew that. He picked up the mattress Takeo and Nikolai left, as well as the spare can of peaches.

“Come on,” He motioned for her to follow him, and she did just that, passing Takeo and Nikolai in the process. 

Takeo gave them a solemn nod, and Nikolai was snoring the night away. Watching the pair disappear as they made their way toward the dressing room, Takeo shook his head. He was smart enough to know what the American was up to.

Nonetheless, the dressing room was easier to stay in for sleeping purposes, mostly because of the dividers and the small, hidden alcove. Any large gaps had been strategically boarded-up and covered by crude wooden planks and flimsy metal panels. 

The marine tossed the mattress into that alcove, dragging heavy trunks in front of the gaps. He hung tattered tarps and sheets over the empty space, shoving a small lantern and the radio into one corner. He was doing his best to make them a ‘temporary room’. Maybe it looked shitty to her, he couldn’t tell.

“Tah-dah.” Tank chuckled, taking a look around. For a few minutes of hard work, it didn’t look half-bad. If they laid down, a freakbag wouldn’t be able to see them, either. The gap closest to them was across the room and boarded-up, so it was a safe place to be.

“So cozy,” Kitty smiled, resting her bag on the floor. She unraveled one of the new sheets she'd found, draping it across the dirty mattress. “There, that’s better.” She mused, letting out a surprised giggle and squeak when Tank had suddenly wrapped his arms around her. “Tank!” 

He buried his face into the crook of her neck, beard prickling against her softer skin. The marine settled, only to kiss his way along her jaw, strong, muscular arms locked around her. “Kitty,” He rumbled, beginning to suck at the smooth flesh just underneath the curve of her jawline. Tank bit back a smirk when he heard her moan.

Kitty was flushed completely, brows furrowing together. Feeling the mere presence of his lips made her flustered. She hadn’t been intimate in a long time, and she could only assume that he hadn’t, either. “Wait,” She murmured, feeling him stop. “Kiss me.” She breathed.

“Don’t need to tell me twice, baby.” Dempsey growled, albeit playfully before tugging her closer. Their lips clashed with a fiery passion, the marine tasting of smoke, pine, and perhaps a hint of rum he’d snuck in passing. One hand moved to grab a feel of her ass, becoming excited when he realized that she was packing a bit underneath the khaki, plaid dress. “Shit,” He murmured against her mouth.

She pulled away, feeling his eyes practically burn through her. “I like you, Tank.” Kitty uttered, hand clasping against the side of his face. “I suppose it could be considered too soon, but … Our circumstances are very different. You are sweet.” She reassured him, watching as a tender grin spread across his face. 

“Yeah? I love the shit outta you, Kitty.” He mumbled, not too proud to admit it. “Been wantin’ you the day Nik and I found you outside of this shithole,” Tank sighed, pressing his face against hers, able to smell the faint cling of floral soaps, the perfume from her coat. “And I’ll be damned if you and I aren’t meant to be.” He smirked. 

Kitty blushed, hands gliding to rest against his chest. She kissed his cheek, affectionate as could be before tugging on his jacket. “Show me, then.” She uttered, attempting to keep her voice down. The last thing she wanted was for Takeo to hear them, let alone Richtofen. Nikolai would sleep right through it. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Tank teased, fingers prying away her coat. The furred garment was set aside atop a crate, and his hands had scrambled for the front of her buttoned dress, practically ripping it open. “Jesus,” He groaned, catching a mere glimpse of her clothed breasts. Shows how long he’d gone without seeing a woman.

Tank was all about satisfying her first. He could see that rosy blush upon her cheeks, the excitement. He could only assume she hadn’t done this very often, and the mere thought of that got him going. His big, calloused hands seized her hips, hauling her up almost effortlessly. Tank himself was a big man compared to her, their comparisons somewhat comedical. 

Pressing her down against the mattress, he covered Kitty with his burly frame, mouth returning hotly to her neck, his other hand grabbing at her thigh. Her silky skin tasted sweet against his tongue. He could hear her moaning, and Tank responded with a growl, his other hand propping himself up near her head.

Kitty squirmed underneath him, smaller hands clasping at the darker jacket he wore. She wanted to see more of him — feel more of him. As her hands pushed at the garment, Tank finally obliged, sitting back upon his knees. He was smirking at her, though his eyes were quite affectionate. “It’s comin’ off,” He reassured her.

Tossing the jacket to one side, he also removed the long undershirt and his bandolier, dog tags dangling from around his thick neck. He took those off too. Tank was huge, rippling with powerful muscle as he locked an arm around her, the other hand slithering up her dress. 

“You are so handsome,” Kitty mumbled, a bare hand pressing against his abdomen. “And so huge. I suppose that’s why you’re called Tank,” She grinned afterwards. Tank couldn’t get enough of that adorable accent. ‘Brits’, he thought with a smirk.

“You haven’t seen huge yet, baby.” Tank uttered, voice low and husky. Feeling her palm glide across his torso, he playfully flexed the muscles against her little palm, watching as she giggled. Tank couldn’t wipe the big grin from his face, and he reached down, helping to maneuver her dress off of her. It joined the growing pile of clothing.

Now he was really getting worked up. If Tank wasn’t aroused before, he was really feeling it this time. It was getting tight against the thick trousers he wore, but being a man, it was to be expected. “Jesus, Kat.” He groaned, almost starstruck by her physique. She wasn’t even completely naked yet, either. She got him going, with or without clothing. 

The woman was a little thinner than before she’d arrived at the theater, mostly due to the lack of food, mild exhaustion, and the stress she’d felt. However, Kitty was more along the lines of average in terms of physique. Silken undergarments would preserve her modesty, covering both her chest and hips. 

“The things you do to me,” Tank rumbled, pressing his mouth against hers. It was hot, open-mouthed and perhaps a bit invasive, tongue tangling with hers. He became a little greedy, feeling her legs squeeze near his hips. Every kiss he delivered was passionate and fiery, one hand slipping near her back. 

Tank tugged at the clasp of her brassiere once or twice, letting out a grunt when it wouldn’t come undone. “You’re gonna have to help with that,” He mumbled, smirking when he heard her giggle. “Don’t laugh. That shit’s complicated,” Tank uttered, letting her sit up to get her bra unhooked. His mouth wouldn’t leave hers, stealing a moan or two before he ripped the fabric off of her chest.

“Fuck,” The soldier practically growled into her ear, blonde brows knitting together. Dragging his mouth away from hers, Tank found it difficult to keep up with the foreplay. He was rock solid, ready to go, and the blood was going from his head to his dick. He was trying his hardest to be sweet and romantic — Tank liked doing the whole gentleman thing, but it was difficult at the moment.

“Watch your mouth,” Kitty warned him with a playful smile, letting out a squeak when he nipped at her chest, just above her breasts. “Or not.” She whispered, though blushed when she saw that dirty grin on his face. A calloused hand began to knead at her chest, mouth tracing along her jaw, against her throat. He left several hickeys in his wake. 

Tank’s grizzled hand groped and felt away at one of her breasts, loving just how soft she was. How soft and small, really. After littering her neck in flourishing love marks, his mouth hooked around her opposite breast, his breath hot, fanning out over her chest. She whimpered, feeling teeth graze brazenly along her nipple before he released it after a moment or two. 

Lascivious moans escaped her, hands caressing along his thick biceps. They were larger than the width of nearly two of her palms, flexing with every movement and changing of position. Kitty found his size to be attractive — he wasn’t thin and spindly like Richtofen, who frightened her to begin with. Everything about Tank was soft, warm, and inviting. Even if his behavior indicated stoicism, Tank was tender underneath it all.

“Jesus,” She could hear him mumble against her skin, stubbled face nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “You’re perfect, Kat.” Tank murmured, fingers beginning to tease the waistband of the tight slip she wore. Even if they weren’t removed completely, it wasn’t about to stop him from getting handsy. 

Rough hands traveled elsewhere now, deftly feeling along her soft curves. Fingers twisted themselves into the final article of clothing she wore, though instead of removing them gently, Tank had actually begun to rip them apart before Kitty stopped him. “I need those,” She protested, a gleam within her eyes. 

“Do you?” Tank countered with a wink, sitting back up upon his knees to help wrangle them off of her. If his mouth didn’t water then, it certainly was, now. Peering down upon her, he finally got that beautiful view that guys would envy him for. “Fuckin’ hell,” He grumbled, the sight of her enough to make his cheeks turn pink. “Gorgeous.” Tank murmured into her ear, hunched down across her again, kissing near her jaw.

His large hand began to trace between her legs, caressing along the skin of her inner thighs. It was silky underneath his rough fingertips, causing him to shudder. Tank was patient, almost deliberate as he parted her legs, fingers stroking along her womanhood. Blue eyes glinted with lust, watching her moan and bite at her lower lip.

“Tank,” Kitty sighed, urging him to continue. “Please touch me.” She whimpered, mouth hanging agape. The woman was already wet for him, aroused from the moment he’d started to kiss her. “Please,” Sighing with desperation, she groaned again, feeling his fingers push to stroke at her clit.

“Shit,” Tank couldn’t help himself, now. Hearing her moan his name, accent included, was just too sexy for him. He leaned down, fingers working themselves against her cunt, teeth grazing just below her ear. “Naughty girl,” He rumbled, though almost snickered afterwards. He wasn’t the greatest at dirty talk, but he knew it would just set her nerves ablaze. 

But he was the naughty one. How many times had he fantasized about this? Just feeling her slick against his hand made him chomp at the bit, wanting to sink himself into her. He could feel his cock twitch, practically throbbing within his pants at the sight of her. 

The half-lidded look she gave him made Tank lick his lips, the soldier preparing to tear off his belt. There was only so much he could handle — foreplay would have to wait until next time. ‘Next time’, he wanted to scoff. ‘Thinking ahead so soon.’ Giving her cunt another rub or two, he immediately tore his hand away, fumbling with his belt. 

Kitty’s hand reached forward to assist him, warm digits grazing against his hip bone, cheeks rosy and flushed. Their lips collided feverishly again, the two tangled within one another, all tongue, teeth, and passion. Tank grunted, feeling her fingers glide across his cropped, dirty-blonde hair. 

With a clatter, Tank wrestled his belt off, hastily unzipping the front of his trousers. He was almost too fast, not bothering with the full removal of clothing on his end. Large hands began to situate themselves, one grappling her thigh, and the other near her head. He was certainly strong enough for different positions, but Tank was too far gone. 

Kitty adjusted underneath him, one hand clamped into his big, broad shoulder, the other curled into the sheet. She caught a glimpse of his length, and by no means was Tank Dempsey small. She had a fleeting feeling of worry, though it subsided the moment he thrust himself into her. 

“Tank,” She moaned, hearing him grunt and growl, face contorted into an expression of bliss. The soldier’s hand slithered from her thigh to her torso, holding near her wide hips. The pad of his thumb caressed along her hip bone, using this hold to ease her further onto his dick. 

“Damn, Kitty,” Tank grumbled, turned on by how tight she was around his cock. That sensation spurred him on even more, getting him all hot under the collar. Once she was situated, he wasted no time in thrusting inside of her, hips recoiling before he pushed himself back in. The pace was steady, strong — his burly frame covered her completely as he lowered himself, lips returning to the crook of her neck.

Kitty was on cloud nine, legs squeezing around his hips, not locked around his waist but in a similar position. The ache between her thighs had slowly begun to settle, eased by Tank’s lovemaking. Those cerulean hues of his settled briefly upon her pretty face, soaking in the sight of her moaning his name. 

They weren’t exactly quiet, now. Even at night, the threat of the undead lingered, but both Tank and Katherine were too lost within the throes of pleasure. His mouth was hot against her freckled shoulder, dragging along her collarbone. His hips began to move more erratically as minutes ticked by, his gruff voice unable to suppress grunts of satisfaction. 

“You are fucking incredible,” Tank growled near her ear, and such praise made her feel something else entirely. The heat between her thighs had pooled immensely, the woman as wet as could be as Tank continued to pound away at her, his stamina much more lengthy than her own. 

Pants, moans, sweet utterings, and the lewd clashing of flesh resonated throughout the dressing room, and perhaps elsewhere. Kitty held tightly to Tank, feeling his muscles flex and tense underneath her, his hips clashing with hers. Both of them seemed near the edge, and Kitty was the first to release, crying out as Tank thrust into her once more.

Tank growled, letting out a groan as he came inside of her. He wasn’t panting very much, and he’d nearly forgotten about the chill outside. He felt hot, now. His thrusts and hips began to fall slack before he pulled himself out of her, rolling to lay beside her instead. 

Curled, wavy strands of whiskey-colored hair stuck to her face, though most of her hair had become disheveled from her squirming against the mattress. Her chest rose and fell rather swiftly, hazel eyes fixated upon the decrepit ceiling before her eyes flickered to Tank.

“Well, shit.” He chuckled, running a hand across his hair before glancing at Kitty. He was the luckiest guy, finding a girl like her. Tank knew it, too. He stared at her, though a tender grin spread across his rugged face before he pulled her closer, nestled into his side. “You okay?”

Kitty curled next to him, making sure to grab one of her fancy new blankets. The two snuggled together, for both warmth and comfort. He felt her hand rest across his torso, drawing circles with her fingers. It was a nice feeling. 

“Of course,” She mused, perking up a bit. “Are you?” Kitty asked, feeling his big hand rest against the side of her face, thumb swiping over her puffy lower lip.

“Uh-huh.” Tank grinned, eyes alight with amusement. “I’m dandy.” The marine couldn’t wipe that big grin off of his face, turning onto his side to face her better. He was certainly cheerful after sex — Kitty found it both amusing and endearing. 

Tank leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers. Kitty reciprocated his kiss, and once he pulled back, she kissed his cheek, near his nose, along his strong jawline. She moved back, affectionate gaze meeting his own, causing her to smile. 

“Makin’ me melt with that smile, Kitty.” Tank smirked, though it was a sincere comment. His eyes wandered toward his jacket — and that’s when he remembered her gift. “Grab my jacket, would you?”

Kitty rolled over, hand seizing the familiar green jacket before offering it to him. Tank sat up, blanket pooling around his big hips. Digging around within the pocket, the marine finally found what he was looking for, though didn’t reveal it yet. 

She sat up too, pressing the blanket around her chest. The two sat close together, nearly tangled within one another. The low light of the lantern and the moon that glimmered through the cracks in the ceiling provided very picturesque lighting. “Did you forget something?” Kitty mused. 

“Almost,” Tank cleared his throat. “Close your eyes.” The soldier inspected her, making sure she wasn’t trying to peek. Satisfied, he removed that rose necklace from the pocket, fumbling with the tiny golden clasp. It was too small for his hands, yet he managed to get it around her neck. “Open.”

Kitty glanced down, hazel hues settling upon that necklace she’d pined for earlier in the day. She was smiling again, almost uncontrollably. Her fingers gently slipped underneath the rose charm, feeling along the ornate chain. “The necklace! You took it,” She mused, happy as could be. She finally looked up at him. “Thank you.”

“Knew a certain girl would like it,” Tank grinned, wrapping an arm around her. “‘Course.” He murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead. Brushing hair away from her eyes, he’d fall back down against the mattress with a thump. Kitty followed, necklace around her neck, nestled against him. He kept that arm locked around her.

Both of them had fallen asleep rather swiftly, tangled around one another. It wasn’t too long of a slumber, only a handful of hours.

“Zhey couldn’t find somevhere else to procreate? Zhe last thing we need is another Dempshey.” 

Kitty thought she was dreaming. Really? Richtofen was making appearances? It was strange, almost sounded too real. She opened an eye, seeing Tank’s slumbering form next to her. He was still asleep.

“Oh! She’s vaking up! Wunderbar!” It was Richtofen’s shrill voice again.

As drowsiness wore off, Kitty was staring directly at Doctor Richtofen, who stood at the foot of their makeshift room. He looked smug as ever, a grin stretched across his narrow features. Her eyes went as wide as saucers, and fortunately, that blanket was covering everything. She immediately tried shaking Tank awake.

“Vakey vakey, Yankee Doodle! Rise und shine!” Richtofen sang, and that was enough to get Tank to wake up.

“Fuck,” The marine groaned, smirking at Kitty until he sat up enough to get a look at Richtofen. “Fuck!” He roared this time, trying to make sure Kitty was obscured from view. “Richtofen, you fuckin’ creep! The hell is goin’ on?” Tank snapped, eyebrows furrowing together. He was extremely pissed, now. 

“Ve need zhe two of you! Zhe dead ones are coming!” A devious little grin crept onto his features. “But it seems you’ve come enough tonight, ja? No more hanky-panky, Dempshey und little British woman!” Richtofen winked at Kitty, knowing her name, he just didn’t care enough to call her that. “Up! Ve have work to do!”

Tank was fuming, his face slowly turning from sunkissed to scarlet. If smoke could emerge from his ears, it’d be steaming by now. Watching as Richtofen marched away, he glanced down at Kitty. “If he does that again, I’m gonna shoot him.” He grumbled, pressing a kiss against her lips before grabbing his clothes. “You okay?”

Kitty was actually trying her hardest not to grin. “Just peachy." She mused, returning the brief kiss. "That was a little strange, wasn’t it?” She mused, trying to shake the sleepiness off. She hastily got dressed, making sure to grab her Ray Gun in the process. The new clothing looked rather dashing on her, good for slaying the dead ones in. 

“Fuck, Kitty. Who knows how long he was standing there.” Tank grumbled, and once the two were fully dressed, it was a race to exit the alcove. 

The screams of the damned began to fill the theater once more.

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations for Nikolai's song:  
> "Shine, Shine My Star" by Pyotr Bulakhov
> 
> I've had Katherine since 2012, and I've been itching to write something for her. She and Tank have been one of my pairings to delve into for many years, and I'm really excited to finally share them with you. If this story does decently, I'll most likely be posting more of them to showcase more of their relationship. I might be getting art of the two of them (much excitement)! I really hope you enjoyed reading! Kudos are appreciated but never required! Cheers! :)


End file.
